Fate Is So Beautiful
by Midnight Postgirl
Summary: Tubuh kecil itu, rambut putih itu, kulit tan itu, mata emerald itu... semuanya milik Kaitani Riku. Tidak. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Momo? Riku itu tidak nyata. Yang kau lihat itu adalah seorang cosplayer... A birthday fic for Akano Suzaku


Author lega banget waktu udah bisa publish cerita ini. Mau dipublish sejak tanggal 1 Januari 2010 tapi ada aja halangannya dan baru bisa publish sekarang. Maaf telat banget publishnya.

Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punya author ini. Bleach milik Tite Kubo yang sah. Lagu dan anime yang disebutkan dalam fic ini juga bukan punya author.

WARNING: AU, OOC, gaje, dll, dsb.

A birthday fic for Akano Suzaku

Based on true story

* * *

**Fate Is So Beautiful**

**Hinamori Momo's POV**

"Momo, bangun! Sudah sampai."

Terdengar suara Rukia, sahabatku membangunkanku sembari mengguncangkan tubuhku pelan. Aku membuka mataku, berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikannya dengan sinar matahari yang menembus kaca mobil milik Rukia.

"Aku tertidur ya?" ujarku pelan dan suaraku terdengar serak.

"Dasar kau tukang tidur! Bisa-bisanya kau tidur padahal jarak rumahmu dan tempat ini tidak terlalu jauh."

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar sindiran Rukia. Perlahan kulepaskan sabuk pengaman yang mengikatku dengan jok mobil. Kulihat Rukia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu kami sama-sama membuka pintu mobil dan langsung disambut udara hangat musim semi. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling Universitas Karakura, tempatku dan Rukia berdiri. Terlihat banyak orang berdatangan, membuat universitas paling terkemuka di Karakura itu ramai. Tak hanya mahasiswanya saja yang berdatangan, tapi sepertinya banyak orang lain tertarik datang untuk melihat Cosplay Festival yang diadakan di sini. Termasuk aku dan Rukia yang masih berstatus pelajar SMU pun ingin menyaksikan acara itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau memakai kostum itu!"

Kudengar suara teriakan seorang pria tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Setelah berbalik ke belakang, kudapati pria yang berteriak tadi sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya yang memakai kostum tokoh dalam anime Eyeshield 21. Aku terbelalak melihat sosok itu. Tubuh kecil itu, rambut putih itu, kulit tan itu, mata emerald itu… semuanya milik Kaitani Riku.

"Sudahlah jangan cerewet, Toushirou! Kau yang paling pantas memerankan Riku. Harusnya kau bangga, tapi kau malah marah-marah," ujar pria berkostum seperti Hiruma Youichi itu tegas.

"Tapi, Ichigo…"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian."

Tidak. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Momo? Riku itu tidak nyata. Riku hanya tokoh anime yang walau kau puja puji selama 1000 tahun pun tak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Tapi, orang itu… Ia ada di sini, sedang berjalan menuju aula Universitas Karakura, tempat perlombaan cosplay berlangsung. Dan kini kami berpapasan. Permata emeraldnya menangkap mata cokelatku. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menutup matanya dan berlalu melewatiku yang masih tertegun.

"Hei! Kau melamun ya?" Tanya Rukia sambil menepuk pundakku, membuyarkan fantasiku akan sosok 'Riku' yang baru saja kulihat.

"Kau lihat apa, sih? Sampai melamun begitu," tanya Rukia dengan ekspresi khawatir yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Riku…" ucapku lirih sambil mengarahkan jari telunjukku ke arah sosok 'Riku' yang sudah jauh berjalan memunggungi kami. Mata Rukia mengikuti gerakan jari telunjukku dan menemukan sosok yang kumaksud.

Tak lama kemudian kudengar suara tawa meledak dari bibir mungil Rukia. Bahkan ia sampai memegangi perutnya dan membuat orang-orang di sekeliling kami memandang heran atau berbisik akibat ulah Rukia. Aku bingung melihat sikap Rukia. Daripada kami disangka gila, akhirnya kubungkam mulut Rukia dengan tangan kananku. Beruntung, setelah kubungkam tawa Rukia sudah mereda dan aku melepas tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyaku kesal.

Kulihat Rukia memutar bola mata violetnya setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. "Apa kau lupa ini tempat apa? Ini kan tempat diadakannya lomba cosplay. Jadi kau tak perlu kaget kalau melihat tokoh anime yang 'hidup'. Bisa saja kau melihat Kanda, Gaara, Hibari, atau tokoh apapun dalam anime. Itu hanya orang yang memakai kostum dan berdandan seperti tokoh anime. Seperti 'Riku' yang tadi kau katakan. Itu bukan Riku sungguhan. Ayolah, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau ke tempat seperti ini kan?" kata Rukia panjang lebar.

Dalam hati aku membenarkan perkataan Rukia. Aku sudah sering melihat cosplayers, bahkan sebelum ini pun aku sering melihat Riku palsu lainnya. Tapi rasanya 'Riku' yang ini sangat berbeda. Terlihat sangat mirip dan nyata. "Tapi ia terlalu mirip."

"Itulah cosplay. Harus mirip aslinya. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk. Acaranya sudah dimulai kan?"

Tanpa menyangkal lagi, akhirnya kuikuti langkah Rukia yang sudah terpisah jauh dariku.

oOoOoOo

Aula Universitas Karakura ternyata lebih besar dari yang kukira. Bahkan ada sebuah panggung yang lumayan besar di ujung aula dan ratusan orang yang ada di sini dapat ditampung tanpa perlu berdesak-desakan. Seperti yang Rukia katakan, di dalam aula ini banyak ditemukan tokoh anime, game, maupun tokusatsu. Seperti sosok Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan tokoh lain dalam anime Naruto yang kini sedang beraksi di atas panggung. Atau Inuyasha dan Kagome yang sedang berpose dan berfoto bersama pengunjung. Dan rasanya baru saja aku melihat Kanda Yuu ada di belakangku sambil membawa Mugennya.

Rasanya tempat ini bagaikan surga. Dikelilingi oleh tokoh anime favoritku yang hidup terasa sangat menyenangkan. Setidaknya itu menurutku. Walau sosok tokoh anime yang kulihat saat ini bukan yang asli, tapi aku tetap senang dan menganggap mereka asli. Tiba-tiba fantasiku kembali mengarah pada 'Kaitani Riku'. Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Apa dia sedang menunggu giliran untuk tampil?

Mataku berkeliling berusaha menemukan pemandangan menrik lainnya. Tapi perjalanan mataku terhenti pada seorang pria yang tampak seperti Kaitani Riku tadi. Kulihat ia sedang berdiri, bersandar pada dinding sambil melipat tangannya. Matanya beredar tapi tampak bosan dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Pandangan kami bertemu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dan sepertinya mendengus. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Walaupun dari luar tampak mirip Riku, tapi ternyata kelakuannya tak seper ti Riku.

Hm, tapi rasanya bagus juga kalau aku foto bersama 'Riku' itu. Setidaknya bisa kupamerkan pada teman-teman di sekolah nanti. Lalu kuperbanyak foto itu dan kujual pada anak-anak perempuan. Khukhukhu… Kau jenius, Momo.

"Rukia, kita foto bersama 'Riku', yuk!"

"Eh, boleh. Kelihatannya dia juga sedang tidak sibuk," kata Rukia tampak antusias.

Rukia dan aku pun berlari ke arah 'Riku' yang sedang berdiam diri itu. Aku merogoh tasku untuk mengambil kamera digital silver yang baru kubeli seminggu yang lalu. Kukeluarkan dengan susah payah kamera itu karena berada di bawah tumpukan barang-barang lain. Tapi akhirnya kamera itu berhasil keluar dari tasku tepat saat kami sampai di depan 'Riku' yang tampak kebosanan.

"Boleh minta foto?" tanyaku pada 'Riku'.

Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah memandangku dan Rukia dengan wajah menyebalkan. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai pada kami. Lalu ia mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia memisahkan punggungnya dari dinding tempatnya bersandar tadi dan pergi seenaknya meninggalkan kami. Hey, itu bukan sikap Riku! Riku yang sebenarnya tidak bertingkah sedingin dan semenyebalkan itu kan?

"Hey, kau! Tunggu!" seruku sambil mengejarnya. Rukia diam saja. Mungkin masih tercengang dengan sifat 'Riku' yang seenaknya.

'Riku' berbalik dan memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Aku lega karena ia mau mendengar teriakanku. Tapi karena aku terlalu bersemangat dan tidak memperhatikan jalan, tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung kabel sound system dan aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku jatuh tersungkur dan kameraku terlempar ke depan. Dalam gerakan lambat aku bisa melihat kameraku melambung tinggi dan… Hap! Berhasil ditangkap oleh 'Riku' dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih kebingungan.

"Aho, hati-hati kalau jalan! Untung sempat kutangkap."

"Te-terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan."

Aku bangun dari jatuhku dan langsung mengambil kameraku dari tangannya. Kubungkukkan tubuhku sebagai tanda permohonan maaf padanya. Cerobohnya aku! Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh gara-gara kabel. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak padanya. Dia pasti membenciku. Tapi tunggu… Apa tadi yang dikatakannya? Aho? Seenaknya saja dia mengataiku bodoh, padahal kami tidak saling kenal! Orang macam apa dia itu? Itu juga bukan sifat Riku!

"Sudahlah! Lupakan!" ucapnya sambil berjalan dengan angkuhnya meninggalkanku dan beberapa orang yang merasa melihat tontonan gratis saat tadi aku terjatuh. Huh! Menyebalkan! Sekarang orang-orang menertawakanku. Tapi aku beruntung karena orang-orang yang tadi menertawakanku mendapat pelototan maut dari Rukia yang baru datang sehingga mereka membubarkan diri dengan suka rela.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia sambil memeriksa tubuhku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menyebalkan sekali orang itu!" jawabku yang masih geram pada duplikat 'Riku' itu.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke dekat panggung saja. Masih banyak tim cosplayers yang belum tampil kan? Lupakan saja orang itu. Kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang kan?"

"Iya. Aku setuju. Ayo kita ke sana!"

Dengan semangat, kami pun kembali ke posisi awal kami berada di aula itu. Di panggung sedang ada sebuah band lokal yang sedang membawakan sebuah lagu berjudul Yume no Tsuzuki e yang dijadikan soundtrack anime D. Gray-Man. Banyak orang di sekitar panggung yang berteriak histeris karena lugu kesukaan mereka dinyanyikan. Banyak pula yang ikut menyanyikan lagu ini. Termasuk Rukia dan aku yang menyanyikan lagu ini dengan semangat membara. Kami seolah lupa pada kejadian tidak menyenangkan yang baru saja terjadi. Kami benar-benar bersenang-senang sekarang.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," kata Rukia sambil berjalan meninggalkan posisinya.

"Jangan lama-lama," sahutku setengah berteriak agar suaraku terdengar karena kondisi ruangan yang lumayan bising.

Dan aku pun menikmati lagu-lagu yang dibawakan yang kebanyakan menjadi soundtrack berbagai anime tanpa Rukia. Agak sedikit canggung rasanya menyanyi dan berteriak-teriak tanpa Rukia, jadi kuputuskan untuk diam dan hanya menonton saja.

Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…

Kurasakan tasku bergetar, sepertinya ada telepon atau pesan masuk dari poselku. Segera kurogoh tas merah yang tergantung di tangan kiri untuk mengambil ponselku. Dari layar terlihat kata 'My Mother is calling'. Langsung kutekan tombol 'dial' lalu kuletakkan posel di telinga kananku, berusaha mendengar suara di seberang sana karena terganggu bisingnya ruangan ini.

"Hallo. Ada apa, Bu?"

"Momo, bisa pulang sekarang? Bibimu mendadak sakit. Ibu harus menjenguknya ke rumah sakit. Bisa tolong jaga Ururu? Ia masih terlalu kecil jadi tak boleh ikut menjenguk," kata ibu. Dari nada suaranya yang terkesan terburu-buru, aku bisa mengerti kalau ini adalah keperluan penting dan mendesak.

"Baik, Bu. Aku akan segera pulang," jawabku dengan suara keras agar suaraku bisa terdengar oleh ibu.

"Terima kasih, Momo. Ibu tahu kau bisa diandalkan," ibu mengakhiri percakapan dan kuletakkan kembali ponsel di tas. Mataku mulai menjelajah tak sabar untuk menemukan sosok Rukia yang tak kunjung kembali sejak tadi.

Kakiku mulai bergerak melangkah. Mengelilingi aula untuk mencari Rukia di antara ratusan orang di sini. Tak lupa mataku ikut beredar dibantu oleh suaraku yang tak seberapa keras yang memanggil nama Rukia.

Setelah selama 10 menit usahaku untuk menemukan Rukia di dalam aula tak kunjung membuahkan hasil, aku memutuskan mencari Rukia di luar aula.

"Rukia!" panggilku. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari siapa pun. Aku terus berjalan melewati berbagai ruangan di Universitas Karakura yang amat luas ini. Kelopak sakura yang berguguran seolah menyemangatiku agar aku bisa menemukan Rukia secepatnya. Kupercepat langkahku, mengingat aku sudah berjanji untuk segera pulang pada ibu.

Setelah berkeliling selama beberapa menit, aku menemukan sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu cokelat. Apa ini toiletnya? Kuketuk pintunya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku memberanikan diri membuka pintunya.

KRREEEK

Terdengar suara pintu kayu berdecit saat kudorong pintu ini ke depan. Ternyata ruangan ini bukan toilet, melainkan sebuah ruangan kosong yang gelap. Terdapat beberapa pintu kayu lain dalam ruangan ini. Agak mengerikan juga ruangan ini. Tapi, aku tidak boleh takut! Aku harus mencari Rukia. Siapa tahu salah satu ruangan ini adalah toilet dan Rukia ada di dalamnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu pertama di ruangan itu. Aku ragu untuk membukanya. Tapi keraguanku menguap begitu mengingat janjiku pada ibu untuk segera pulang. Kudorong pintu itu perlahan. "Rukia… Kau di sini?" tanyaku pelan.

Pandanganku tak menemukan sosok mungil Rukia di ruangan kecil itu. Yang terlihat hanyalah tumpukan kaleng-kaleng bekas cat, kuas, sapu, dan alat kebersihan lainnya. Mungkin ini gudang atau tempat penyimpanan barang.

Dap… Dap… Dap…

Kudengar suara derap langkah seseorang dari balik sebuah pintu. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, bahkan dapat kurasakan tanganku yang mulai berubah suhu menjadi lebih dingin. Kuakui, aku mulai sangat takut dengan keadaan ini. Bayang-bayang makhluk aneh dari film horor yang semalam kutonton kembali menyeruak dalam pikiranku. Bagaimana kalau itu hantu? Hiiiy! Aku bergidik ngeri memikirkannya. Tenanglah, Momo. Mungkin saja itu Rukia.

Perlahan kudekati pintu tempat suara langkah kaki itu berasal. Aku takut tapi penasaran pada sosok yang terus melangkah mendekat itu. Kukumpulkan serpihan keberanianku yang tersisa dan memantapkan hatiku untuk membuka pintunya. Kurasakan tanganku agak bergetar saat menyentuh kenop pintu, dan kubuka pintu ini.

"KYAAA!!!" teriakku saat melihat sosok berambut putih di hadapanku. Sosok itu pun tampaknya ikut terkejut dan langsung membekap mulutku dengan tangan kanannya. Hal itu cukup untuk menghentikan teriakanku.

"Berisik, aho!" umpatnya setelah melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku.

"Kau? Riku?" tanyaku tak kalah terkejut dan tak percaya pada sosoknya yang kini berdiri di hadapanku. Walau kondisi ruangan ini cukup gelap, tapi rambut putih dan mata emeraldnya sudah cukup menjadi petunjuk bagiku untuk mengenalinya.

"Bukan! Aku bukan Riku dan aku benci disamakan dengannya!"

Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak suka dipanggil Riku. Tapi dia memang sedang bercosplay menjadi Riku kan? Berarti wajar kalau aku memanggilnya 'Riku' kan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankan seharusnya kau ada di aula? Bagaimana nanti kalau sudah giliranmu tampil?" tanyaku penasaran.

"A-aku… aku tersesat," katanya pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal. Riku palsu itu pun memalingkan wajahnya. Mungkin ingin menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang terlukis di wajahnya. Rasanya lucu sekali mendengar bahwa orang seangkuh ini bisa merona gara-gara tertangkap basah saat sedang tersesat. Tapi kutahan tawaku, takut akan melukai hatinya.

"Oh…" ucapku singkat. Sebagai bentuk perlawanan bibirku yang sudah tak kuasa menahan tawa.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku mencari temanku. Tubuhnya kecil, berambut hitam sebahu, memakai rok terusan berwarna putih. Kau lihat tidak?"

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya keluar dari toilet di sana."

"Jadi ini bukan toilet?

"Tentu saja bukan, aho!"

Aku memajukan bibirku sebagai tanda aku marah pada sikapnya. Dari awal seenaknya saja dia mengataiku 'aho' dengan tatapan merendahkan. Aku memalingkan wajah dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan orang tak tahu sopan santun itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau marah, huh?" tanya Riku palsu itu sambil menyejajarkan langkahnya denganku.

Aku berhenti dan mengalihkan wajahku ke arahnya. "Sudah pasti aku marah! Namaku bukan aho! Namaku Hinamori Momo!"

"Baik, baik, Hinamori. Aku minta maaf. Aku Hitsugaya Toushirou. Jadi, sekarang bisa kau tunjukkan jalan menuju aula? Aku benar-benar harus kembali ke sana sekarang juga. Kau mau membantuku kan?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil memasang wajah memelas. "Kumohon…"

Akhirnya aku pun menyerah pada puppy eyes attack yang dikeluarkannya. Aku mengangguk pelan, menyetujui permintaanya. Kulihat wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah dan kami pun kembali berjalan mencari pintu keluar. Tapi aku juga menyadari satu hal, sepertinya aku juga lupa jalan kembali ke aula. Tapi aku tak boleh mengatakan hal ini pada Hitsugaya. Bisa-bisa nanti dia mengataiku 'aho' lagi.

Setelah agak bingung mencari pintu keluar yang benar dari ruangan ini, akhirnya dengan insting yang kumiliki kami berdua berhasil keluar dari ruangan gelap itu. Sekarang tinggal kembali mengandalkan instingku untuk kembali ke aula.

Kami berjalan dalam diam padahal banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Hitsugaya. Kupandang wajahnya diam-diam. Hitsugaya adalah sosok misterius yang baru tiga jam ini kukagumi, walau sifatnya tak begitu kusukai. Alasan yang paling utama adalah karena dia begitu mirip dengan Riku. Alasan lainnya adalah aku penasaran padanya yang sangat tak ingin disamakan dengan Riku, padahal bagiku dilahirkan memiliki perawakan mirip Riku adalah anugerah.

"Rambutmu itu, asli atau palsu?" tanyaku hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaannya.

"Asli," jawabnya ketus. Tampak jelas ia tak suka bila ada yang bicara menyinggung fisiknya. Aku tak akan bertanya lebih jauh, biar saja tetap menjadi misteri yang hanya Hitsugaya seorang yang mengetahuinya.

Angin musim semi berhembus lembut meniup tubuh kami. Membawa kehangatan khas musim semi yang amat kusukai. Rambut Hitsugaya tampak berkibar lebih keras saat angin meniupnya lebih kencang, menambah pesona yang dimilikinya. Aku yakin banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Atau bahkan dia sudah punya kekasih. Pasti sudah punya. Berarti aku tak punya kesempatan lagi. Momo, kau ini mikir apa, sih? Dia kan bukan siapa-siapamu. Kau juga baru melihatnya tiga jam yang lalu. Bisa-bisanya kau jatuh cinta dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Ah, mungkin hanya sekedar mengaguminya karena ia begitu mirip dengan Riku yang sudah lama kusuka.

"Ada dua jalan, yang kiri atau kanan?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil memandang wajahku. Aku terkejut. Apa dia tahu aku sedang memperhatikannya?

Lama aku diam, mengumpulkan kesadaranku sebelum menjawab, "Kiri."

Aku tak begitu yakin dengan jawabanku karena aku sendiri lupa jalan menuju aula. Tapi bukankah akan bagus bila aku tersesat bersamanya? Itu berarti aku bisa lebih lama bersamanya. Tapi, dia harus segera kembali ke aula karena sebentar lagi gilirannya tampil. Dan aku sendiri harus cepat menemukan Rukia karena aku harus cepat pulang ke rumah.

Tak sampai 10 menit, akhirnya gedung aula Universitas Karakura yang terpisah dari gedung lain pun terlihat. Betapa lega hatiku setelah melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Hitsugaya. Seulas senyum pun terbingkai di wajahnya, semakin membuat wajahku merona. Tapi itu berarti aku akan berpisah dengannya ya? Mengapa rasanya jadi sedih begini?

Saat tiba di depan aula, kulihat Rukia yang sudah berada di dalam aula melambaikan tangannya padaku dan berlari ke arahku dan Hitsugaya.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

"Maaf, Rukia. Tadi aku juga mencarimu tapi malah bertemu dia. Kenalkan Rukia, ini Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya, ini Rukia."

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal," kata Rukia ramah sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou. Salam kenal juga," ujar Hitsugaya sambil ikut membungkukkan badan.

"Rukia, aku harus pulang sekarang juga. Ibu menyuruhku pulang karena beliau harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk bibi, jadi aku disuruh menjaga Ururu."

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat pulang! Sampai jumpa Hitsugaya-kun," ucap Rukia sambil berlari ke arah mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Hitsugaya.

"Sampai jumpa, Hitsugaya," kataku sambil melambaikan tangan dan melemparkan seulas senyum perpisahan pada Hitsugaya. Mengapa rasanya jadi seperti tidak mau berpisah begini, sih? Aku buru-buru berlari menyusul Rukia yang sudah berada jauh di depanku. Berusaha menahan tangisku. Ugh, aku benci diriku yang cengeng ini…

"Hinamori, tunggu!"

Kudengar suara serak Hitsugaya memanggil namaku. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik. Memandang wajahnya lama sebelum kudengar ia berkata, "Terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum dan kembali meneruskan langkahku yang tadi terhenti.

"Tunggu!"

Lagi-lagi suara itu memanggilku. Aku kembali berhenti dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Menunggunya bicara.

"Minggu depan aku cosplay di Mall Karakura. Kau mau datang menonton?" tanya Hitsugaya. Wajahnya agak merona sewaktu tadi mengatakannya padaku.

Aku diam. Berpikir sejenak. Kulihat ia menunggu jawaban dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. Senyum yang dipasangnya pun menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Mungkin takut bila aku menolak tawarannya. Sebenarnya tak ada sedikit pun rasa ingin menolak ajakannya, tapi aku suka melihat ekspresi konyol yang diperlihatkannya saat ini. Bahkan aku sangat senang saat ia memberitahu bahwa ia akan cosplay di Mall Karakura. Apa itu artinya ia sudah menganggapku teman? Semoga benar.

"Akan kuusahakan datang."

Senyum lega terkembang di wajah mungilnya. Begitu juga di wajahku pun telah terpampang senyum yang sama. Senyum kebahagiaan karena takdir telah mempertemukan kami. Mempertemukanku dengan sosok Hitsugaya Toushirou. Walau pertemuan kami cukup singkat, tapi aku yakin kami bisa menjadi teman yang baik, dan kuharap bisa menjadi lebih dari teman. Kuharap takdir terus berpihak pada kami.

oOoOoOo

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan 'Riku'?" tanya Rukia sambil memasang sabuk pengaman lalu menyalakan mobil.

"Namanya Hitsugaya Toushirou, bukan Kaitani Riku," jawabku sambil memasang sabuk pengaman dan menyandarkan kepalaku di jok mobil. Samar-samar terdengar suara Rukia terkekeh. Tapi aku sudah tak peduli. Aku menutup mataku, berharap segera terbang ke dunia mimpi karena aku terlalu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Aku juga harus menyiapkan stamina untuk menjaga Ururu yang baru berusia tiga tahun setibanya di rumah nanti. Tapi, bisakah aku bermimpi agar Kaitani Riku yang asli bisa menjadi nyata suatu hari nanti? Betapa pun miripnya seorang cosplayer dengan tokoh yang diperankannya, tapi tetap saja ia bukan tokoh itu. Ia tetap orang yang berbeda, karena tokoh anime tak akan pernah hidup selamanya. Tapi setidaknya mereka hidup dalam khayalanku.

The End

* * *

Akhirnya setelah bertapa di kamar selama 3 hari 3 malem, author memutuskan menjadikan pengalaman pribadinya untuk dijadikan sebuah fic kado ulang tahun untuk Akano Suzaku. Selamat ulang tahun!!! Kau tambah tua, nih! Inget sama kejadian dalam fic ini? Maaf kalo hasilnya ga sesuai harapan...

Author tahu fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna, oleh karena itu author minta review dari pembaca yang budiman supaya author bisa memperbaiki kesalahan.

Mind to review?


End file.
